


Mares,  Bullets,  and Mysteries

by ShowJumper484



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Pregnancy, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowJumper484/pseuds/ShowJumper484
Summary: Oliver saves Felicity's life and disappears only to resurface four years later with a surprise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This might go longer than just one chapter I don't know yet.

Thud. 

Felicity collapsed on the ground in a heap, her body going limp as the bullet pierced her side. 

"Oliver!"

Oliver turned to see a mare collapse in front of him, not knowing it was his own wife. He had heard stories of a flying horse over Star City but nobody knew if she was a Chosen One, or just some new tech from Smoak Tech. All Oliver heard was a pained neigh from the injured Pegasus. 

He rushed to her side anyway, pressing his hand to her bullet wound. 

"Spartan, I need help!" He yelled over his shoulder at Diggle. "I can't carry a full grown Pegasus by myself, especially with a bad knee." 

Dig came around and placed a small device on her neck and looked at Oliver. "If she is a Chosen One, she is ginna find out who we are, you know that, right?" 

Oliver looked up. "Yes. Im well aware but i cant leave her to die. She just saved me by taking that bullet." 

Diggle didn't look amused but he just shook his head and grabbed a handful of thick mane. "Grab on, she ia going straight to the bunker." 

Oliver didn't argue, instead laying his other hand along her jaw. "Let's go then." 

Dig nodded and pressed a button on the device, and they were teleported to the Bunker. 

Oliver jumped up and ran past Thea and Roy who were entering the bunker and started pulling things off the shelf, searching frantically for the med kit. 

Thea put a hand on his shoulder. "Ok, where is Felicity and why are you acting like someone is about to die?" 

Oliver never stopped, shrugging her hand off his shoulder and sprinting back to the mare's side. 

Dig took the kit from him and began to work. "Go put her head in your lap and calm her down. She is wound up tight and I need her to relax." 

Oliver did as he was told and began speaking to her in hushed tones as she relaxed under his hands. 

Then he saw her eyes. The Chosen Ones' eyes always revealed who they were as a human and he knew her eyes anywhere. "Dig, you let her die and I promise you, it won't end well." 

"Wasn't planning on letting her die anyway." 

"Dig, you don't understand. Youre holding Felicity's life in your hands." 

Dig's hands stopped momentarily, his eyes glancing up to Oliver's and back down to the mare under his hands. He silently continued to stitch her up and Oliver kept her relaxed with his voice and hands. 

Soon after, Felicity fell asleep and Oliver vit up to go change and Dig went to explain to Roy and Thea exactly what was hapening. 

When they went back to go see her, she was gone. 

 

>>>4 years later<<<

Felicity walked into the Diner in Texas and her three year old slid in the door next to her, gripping her leg tightly. They went to their normal booth and ordered burgers and chicken nuggets. 

The bells chimed announcing a new arrival. 

"Hi, how can I help you?" The waitress, Darcy asked them. 

"We are just passing through and in need of a couple burgers." 

Felicity froze. She hadn't heard that voice in four years. She didnt move, hoping he wouldnt see her. 

"Mama. I need to potty." Her daughter said, pulling on her sleeve. 

"Come on then, Peanut." She stood and grabbed their food, and placed the money on the table for it, deliberately kept her back toward the door and him. 

When they got out, she shifted and laid down while her daughter climbed on and she gingerly stood up. 

That's when Oliver looked out the window and saw the same mare from four years ago standing up. He ran outside just as she took off down the road. He followed them to a meadow where they seemed to just disappear. Until he heard a little girl laughing. 

"Mama faster!" 

He saw Felicity pick up speed and not realizing she was heading straight for him until a few seconds later, she tucked her hindquarters under her and slid to a stop right in front of Oliver, her eyes wide with fear and disbelief. 

Oliver watches her lay down and a small girl slide off her back and move behind her haunches. The mare stood up amd in an instant, Felicity stood before him, the little girl clinging to her leg. 

"How did you find us?" She asked almost whispering. 

"Your ring. I finally found the tracker you put in it and it led me straight to you."

Felicity let out a shaky breath and couldnt hold back any longer. She launched herself into Oliver's arms and his atms wrapped tightly around her waist holding her to him as he cried into her shoulder, and she cried against his neck. 

"Mama?" The little girl pulled on the hem of the dress Felicity was wearing. 

She pulled away from Oliver and knwlt down to the three year old's level. "Hey, Peanut. There is someone I want you to meet." Oliver knelt down next to Felicity. 

"Liv, this is your Daddy."

Oliver sucked in a breath next to her and Liv stared at Oliver for a beat before throwing her tiny arms around his neck, and Oliver lifting her up into his arms as he stood up.

"Hi Daddy." Liv said against his shoulder. 

"Let's go home." Felicity placed her hand on Liv's back. 

She shifted and layed down and Oliver slid a leg over her back, holding mane with one hand and Liv with the other. 

Felicity stood up and headed home, feeling complete for the first time in four years. 

Once they all got home to the three bedroom, two story house Felicity bought, Oliver yook Liv up to her room for bed and he sat on the sofa, trying to process the day. 

Felicity watched him come out of Liv's room and walked over, sitting next to him on the sofa. 

"I know you have a lot of questions and i can explain all of them. When you saved me four years ago, I had no idea I was pregnant. That bullet was fired by a hunter that wanted my pelt as a trophy. I managed to shake him but I couldn't risk endangering you by contacting you and I just kept moving until he died a week ago. I figured you thought I was dead so I stayed. Bought the house, got Liv enrolled in preschool, and I was actually building up the courage to find you this afternoon. I told Liv all about you. I uh, her full name is Olivia Thea Queen." 

She sat in silence until Oliver pulled her into his lap and hus arms banded around her. 

"I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you. Im sorry I wasn't there when you needed me with Liv and I'm sorry I didn't search harder for you." 

Not trusting her voice, she just lifted her head and kissed Oliver, pouring all of her love, passion, and forgiveness into that one kiss. Oliver gave as good as he got and she led them to the bedroom where he made love to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is way shorter but I feel like where it ended was a good place. Please keep the comments coming. I do not own anything in the Arrow verse. All credit goes to DC.

Oliver woke to find Felicity curled against his side and Liv at some point had crawled up on his other side and was curled against him as well. 

Felicity began to stir awake and dound Oliver already awake, watching Liv sleep on his other side. 

"Hey" She reaxhed up and put her hand on his chest. 

He seemed to snao out of his thoughts and smiled down at her. 

"Ill go make us some breakfast. Why don't you get Liv ready for the day." 

"'Kay." She got out of bed and gently woke Liv up. "Hey Peanut. Time to get up. Why dont you tell Daddy ahat you want for breakfast and he can make it while we get ready for today. You still have school." 

Oliver watched them for a few seconds, still adjusting to having a daughter when he was pulled from his thoughts by his daughter's voice. 

"Daddy, can I have fench toast?" 

"Fench?" Oliver asked, slightly confused. 

"French. She has troubke saying her 'r's." Felicity replied without missing a beat. 

"Ah. Yes of course I will make you some." 

Liv sqealed in excitement. 

After they had eaten breakfast, Felicity took Liv to school and decided to go out to fly. Olive accompanied her and wanted to know if she was still the same mare that he saved. He had seen her once since the bullet wound incident, but wanted to confirm for himself. 

She got out of the car at a nearby park and shifted where nobody could see her and when she walked out, he saw not only the scar where the bullet pierced her ribs, along with a nasty branding mark on her left hindquarter. 

Felicity caught him looking and seemed to hide her head in shame, before spreading her 20 foot wingspan and lifting her jet black body into the air. Oliver watched her with a rapt expression, noticing how her left side didnt quite stretch as far as the right. "Is that because of those scars?" He wondered to himself. 

He suddenly felt an excruciating pain throughout his body as his bones began to elongate and something- no, two somethings- started growing from his back and a few minutes of agonizing pain later, he stood in front of the car, and realized he was just like Felicity. Except he had white covering his hindquarters that was dappled wuth black spots. Other than that, he and Felicity were now identical. He heard soft hooves on grass and looked over at Felicity, who nkw stood with her wings gently folded against her sides, watching him with her head low, waiting for him to give some signal that he was ok. 

Oliver turned to face her and took a few shaky steps toward her, almost faceplanting. 

"Hey, you're ok. I got you." He heard in his mind, and looked at her. "Y-You can hear me?" He thought tentatively. 

"Yes. Its called a Mate-Link." She responded. 

It took an hour, but soon, Oliver was galloping around the meadow, with Felicity at his side. She took off down the length of the meadow and halfway down, she spread her wings and launced herself into the sky. Oliver had to take three tries, but he got up with her and they spent the day flying aroumd. Luckily, Felicity had asked the Diggles if they could keep Liv for a few days, so that meant she and Oliver had the skies to themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another short one but it didn't feel right to keep it going. Thank you guys for the kudos and please keep the comments coming. I read all of them!

Oliver had been back for five weeks, and Felicity began to feel sick, but she never had a fever. She went into the kitchen to reheat some leftover chinese food, and as soon as she smelled the food that normally would have her mouth watering, she slammed it down on the counter and raced to the bathroom. 

Liv was at school and Oliver was going to get her after school. She sat in front of the toilet for the next four hours. 

She heard Oliver come in the door accompanied by Liv's excited voice. 

"Felicity, where are you?" 

"Mama, where is you?" 

Felicity was about to call out a reply when another wave of nausea rolled through her and she dry heaved into the toilet. 

Oliver, the amazing husband he was, got Liv a snack and got her distracted eating, before trying to figure out where Felicity was. He heard her heaving and ran to her side. 

"Hey, whats wrong. Talk to me Felicity." 

"Maybe its just something I ate." Her voice was hoarse and raspy from throwing up for the last four hours. 

"I'll get you some water." He rubbed her back and stood up. 

She grabbed his hand. "I-I think I'm ok. Help me up?" 

"Of course." He helped her stand and supported her out to the kitchen and sat her down at the breakfast bar.

"Mama, you ok?" 

"Yeah, Peanut, I'm gonna be just fine." 

"Ok Mama."

Felicity threw up three more times that night. 

Oliver slid into bed with her that night and held her close. 

"You going to tell me whats wrong? Cause it isn't food poisoning. I've seen that with you before and this is so much worse." 

"I think I have an idea but I want to be sure before I tell you." 

" I don't like this at all, but I will trust you." 

"Thank you." 

A few minutes later, they were both dead to the world.

 

The next morning Felicity walked out of the doctor's office in a state of shock.

She was pregnant. Again. 

She walked into Oliver's office to find him not there. 

"Mr. Queen is in a meeting. I can leave a message for you if you would like." Oliver's assistant informed her. 

"No it's fine. I can wait for him in his office. I have the day off anyway." 

"Oh. Very well then." 

Felicity went into his office and sat down in his chair to wait. She must have dozed off because the next thing she knew, Oliver was shaking her awake and looking very concerned. 

" Hey. There you are. Are you ok? Did you go get yourself checked out?" 

"Yeah. I did actually." She stood so she was facing him. 

"And?" 

"And you had better be ready to start pulling double duty." 

"Double Duty? What-" Realization dawned on him about what she was referring to. "Are you really? We're going to have another kid?" 

"Yes, Oliver, I'm pregnant again." 

He picked her up and spun her around, the biggest vrin on his face and he dropped to hiskneess and placed a loving kiss against hed still flat stomach. 

" I love you already, baby. I cant wait to meet you." He then rose and kissed Felicity senseless, silently thanking her for the chance to be a real father again


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've kind of had more fun doing shorter chapters so I think I'm going to keep this going like this.

Oliver was forced away to work when Felicity's water broke and she went into labor. 

Felicity was cleaning the dishes when she felt an excruciating pain in her stomach and felt a gush of liquid between her legs. She doubled over, one hand going to the base of her stomach and grit her teeth through the pain. 

"Mama? You ok?"

" Hi Peanut. Can you hand me my phone?" 

Liv handed Felicity her phone wordlessly. 

"Thank you." 

"Mama, is the babies coming?" 

"Yes Liv, your sister and brother are coming." 

"Yay!" Liv squealed in excitement. 

Felicity grunted through anither contraction amd sent a 911 text to Thea to come get Liv. 

"Liv get ready to go. Aunt Thea is going to take you today and you can come see your sister tonight." She left no room for argument as another contraction rolled through her. 

"Ok Mama." Liv ran off to go change just as Thea ran through the door with Roy in tow.

Thea quickly guided her to the bed and took Liv out to Roy to go to the car. 

"Have you called Ollie yet? Or even texted him?" 

"He's in an important meeting, Thea." 

" Ok I'm calling him. You know as well as I do that he will drop everything for the birth of his children. Are you gonna be able to make it to the hospital?" 

Felicity shook her head no as the next contraction tore through her. 

Thea called Oliver and in 20 minutes, the doctor showed up with Oliver hot on her heels. Oliver beat the doctor to her sjde and he slid in the bed next to her. She was tryung to pish and clearly exhausted. Oliver took her hand for her to brace and put the other arm behind her. 

"Lean into me its ok." 

She gratefully rested her weight against his chest and pushed hard several times until a small scream filled the air. 

"There's our daughter. You can do this Felicity." Her daughter, Meghan Grace Queen, was placed on her chest. Half an hour later she started giving birth all over again. 

Halfway through, she laid her head back against Oliver's shoulder, breathing heavily. 

"I can't Oliver, I can't do it." 

"Yes you can, Felicity. Youve done this twice now. If you can do that, you can do anything." 

" Let me point out those were almost four years apart. Not back to back." 

"Ok, Fair point."

Ankther half an hour of pushing and Wyatt Jonas Queen came into the world much quieter than his sister had.

After the doctor declared all three healthy, Oliver shooed everyome out and came back to find Felicity trying to stay awake with two infants curled up on her. 

Oliver walked over and gently lifted the sleepimg babies from her and placed them in their bassinets. He placed a gentle kiss to her forehead and pulled the blankets up over her and whispered "Get some sleep. I love you and I'm so proud of you." 

Felicity turned on her ight side and burrowed under the covers, slipping quickly into sleep.

The next morning he found Felicity in her mare form in the bed next to him, along with the babies as foals in the bed. Felicity was the first to stirawake and she slid out of bed like nothing was wrong. She shifted as she walked through the living room and made some coffee. 

Oliver walked out and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. 

"So do you want to explain why I woke up with three pegasi in the bed this morning?"

Felicity froze. "Umm because I fed them at 3 am, and then they wouldn't go back to sleep until they cuddled between us, and I had a nightmare and apparently phased and they are still connected to me so they did too."

"That actually makes a lot of sense." 

" I know. Cause it's the truth. You know what else is the truth?" 

"That I'm so proud of you and I love you." He kissed the side of her neck. "You brought 3 children into the world and two of them came last night. You wanted to quit, but you fought through and you didn't stop." 

"I love you too." She turned around in his arms and kissdd him soundly.

Two crues from the bedroom caught their attention. 

Oliver pulled back. "I've got Meg, you get Wyatt?" 

Felicity nodded. "Thats sounds like a plan." 

They went into the bedroom and scooped up the crying infants and took care of them. Then Liv got up and they ate breakfast as a family. 

Oliver never felt more complete in his life


End file.
